To See the Unseen
by DigiKiuru
Summary: Red hasn't left Mount Silver for three years. He's strong enough to take care of himself. Green knows this but can't help but worry. There's something strange about that mountain after all. Originalshipping


Warnings: Contains a boy x boy romantic relationship and possible cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or these characters.

This story is for a friend of mine who requested an originalshipping fic. I hope this'll be satisfactory.

* * *

To See the Unseen

Chapter 1

* * *

For the longest of time he'd dreamed of being the best. He'd trained relentlessly, battled countless of trainers, and traveled from city to city, from town to town in order to reach his goal. He'd challenged all the gyms and earned their badges and then he'd finally challenged the elite four. It hadn't been easy but he'd come out victorious. And even though his childhood friend and rival had managed to claim the title of the champion before him he'd still been able to struggle his way to the top.

Now he was the best. He was the champion. This was what he'd dreamt of for so long and yet he felt like it wasn't enough. Something was missing. There was a shadow that lingered at the back of his mind. He didn't know when it first appeared or what it meant but it was there. And that feeling of unease was enough to keep him moving.

He tried travelling once again but now it felt different. He was just wandering aimlessly from place to place. Sometimes he even spaced out for so long only to realise he had almost hours missing from his memory. No, travelling wasn't enough. It wasn't what he was missing. It didn't erase the feeling of wrongness that kept nagging at him at the back of his mind.

And so when professor Oak gave him access to Mount Silver he figured he might as well stay there for a week or two. It would give him time to think and clear his head.

* * *

Once a month Green climbs up the mountain to bring Red supplies. He always brings potions more than Red truly needs. He brings revives that he bought from the mart and if he's lucky whatever max revives that he's found while traveling around Kanto.

He brings status healers: burn heals in case Red wants to train at the foot of the mountain (though he never does), paralyze heals and awakenings since he knows how annoying those status alignments can get, a lot of ice heals because while there aren't that many ice pokemon around the mountain, and even then the status itself is one of the more rare ones, the mountain alone is enough to freeze anyone. Green also brings antidotes more than he probably should considering where Red stays but for one reason or another Red seems to always need them and it's better to be safe than sorry.

Green always stays there to talk, leaving only just before the Sun starts to set. He tells his old rival about the gym, their home town, and new challengers. Privately he hopes that his stories about the (real) world would motivate Red to come back but he never does. He always listens quietly, sometimes nodding and sometimes asking a question or two, but he never comes down from this freezing summit.

And Green never asks him to come with him. Not anymore.

Once Green leaves he reports to his grandpa. Yes, Red's still there. Yes, he's fine. No, he didn't come back yet. He also visits Red's mother every once in a while but only because someone has to. On those days they drink coffee while she asks more questions than he can answer and he tells her what he can and makes up the rest.

When he leaves she gives him a hug and says she's proud of both of them. She says she won't worry because she knows they're strong but Green knows she will.

All of that is part of a routine. There are no surprises and no changes. Green can't remember when he started to think that this was just the way things were but a part of him doesn't care. Three years is a long time and if Red hasn't come down yet then he probably never will.

* * *

"_Why do you insist on staying here?"_

"…"

"_Just… try to come down every once in a while, ok?"_

"_I have"_

"_What?"_

"_I have. But I always end up here."_

"_Tsk… Whatever. Stay here and freeze for all I care."_

"…_That's not what I meant"_

* * *

The first diversion from their routine comes unexpected. They've just finished sorting out the supplies Green brought when Red's pikachu comes back to the cake after playing around in the snow for the last fifteen minutes. The small mouse wobbles back to the cave Red calls home and collapses. Both boys get up and rush to its side and Red lifts it carefully to his arms. Despite Pikachu's condition, heavy breathing and misty eyes, Red calmly takes some potions and gives them to his friend.

But Green knows better. He can see the tense shoulders and shaking hands that he tries to hide.

Once Red's finished with the first aid and Pikachu, while not yet completely healed, is able to breathe once more with relative ease Green finally asks.

"What's wrong with him?" Red doesn't turn when he answers.

"Poison"

"What?" Green frowns sure he miss heard. There's no way… But this time Red does turn and the tired look is enough to silence those thoughts for the moment.

"Antidote" Snapping out of his daze Green fumbles a bit before locating the correct bottle and handing it to Red.

He once again watches in silence as Red treats Pikachu. Even after the treatment is done and Pikachu is once again up and running he doesn't say anything. Only once Red sits down next to him on the cold floor resting his head to the wall behind them and Pikachu has stopped snuggling his trainer in favour of playing with the other pokemon does he voice his thoughts.

"Does this happen often?" He sees Red tense for a moment before shrugging. They sit still and listen to the voices of their pokemons playing for a while.

"Do you know why?" Red stays silent and for once Green thinks he knows exactly what that means.

* * *

In the end he still has to leave before dark. The routine, while shaken up a little, must still continue on. Green trusts Red to take care of his own pokemon. He's survived the mountain for three years and this little incident won't change that. And as long as Green believes in that thought it will stay true.

For a moment his vision at the corner of his eye blurs but when rubs them and turns to look it's gone. In the end it's just the falling snow playing tricks on his eyes. He looks at the white cliffs for a moment longer before turning around. As he walks away he wonders how long until the illusions of this scenery will drive Red mad.

Once the cold of the mountain is far behind Green makes a silent promise to look into the cause of the earlier poisoning.

* * *

AN/ It's been a while since I wrote fanfics and I must say I'm glad to be back. Many have asked me about my other incomplete fics and at first I thought I'd answer those questions here but then I realised that it wouldn't really work well so I just updated my profile. (And it was about damn time to do so anyway)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
